Blog użytkownika:Katie963/Magic Fairy Academy : Rozdział 1
Plik:Mfar1.jpg W gildii Fairy Tail : Makarov : Zauważyłam u niektórych z was coraz większe zainteresowanie magią lub osłabeinie magiczne i słabsze myślenie...COBRA ! Cobra : Ja słyszę mistrzu , krzyczeć nie musisz... Makarov : No tak , zapomniał żem . Dobra , walę prosto z mostu jak prawdziwy rodzic. Mest , Fiona , Mid , Bix , Mevi , Cobra i Kinana , idziecie do Akademii Magic Fairy. Midnight : Że co? Ludzie , ja już za stary na to jestem ! Makarov : O ile się nie mylę, to tobie niedawno stuknęła 18 , hm? Midnight : No aye , ale ... Makarov : Będziesz studentem i basta. Bixlow : O ile się gęś zwana Bix nie myli , tak to ja we własnej osobie , to ja jestem od Mida o dwa lata starszy no i... Makarov : Kązdy idzie i koniec ! Bierzcie przykład z Fiony i Mesta... Fiona : ... Tak tak bierzcie ze mnie i z Mesta przykład, a będziecie poprostu słabi ma MAGII ! Cobra : No dobra ja pójdę. Midnight : Trudno się mówi , wszyscy pójdziemy. Następnego dnia , rozpoczęcie roku akademickiego: Wszyscy zebrali się już w swoich klasach. Z Fairy Tail wszyscy są w jednej klasie razem z... Angel... Cobra : Nasze kłopoty wróciły.... Nira : Proszę o ciszę , studenci ! Cobra : Przepraszam , że się wtrącam , ale może pani nie krzyczeć. Ja mam magię slyszenia no i... sama pani wie. Nira :Oczywiście , Cobra . Dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek. Nira : Powiedziałam , cisza. Na sali nastała cisza. Nira : Witam was pierwszoklasiści w akademii Magi Fairy. Jestem Profesor Nira Sokkyo i będę waszą wychowawczynią. Będę was również uczyła starożytnego pisma. Ja nie należę do tych wrednych wychowawczyni (mrugnęła jednym okiem). Teraz powiem wam , kto was czego będzie uczył. Profesor Zac Rossman - Wychowanie Magiczno-Fizyczne Cobra : O.O Rossman? To tak jak ta perfumeria... Nira : (uśmiecha się) Dobre spostrzerzenie , Cobra. Profesor Elza Toikuy - Nauka Drużynowej Magii no i Profesor Orie Giantio - magiczna matematyka. Midnight : Tylko nie matma... dlaczego?! Trzeba było słuchać się Braina... Nira : Dobrze , teraz powiedźcie mi , z kim chcecie siedzieć. Cobra ? Cobra : Hm... Z Kinaną. Nira : Kinana , siądziesz z Cobrą? Kinana : Tak. Nira : Dobra... Teraz może...Bixlow? Bixlow : Z Midem . Nira : Midnight , chcesz z nim siedzieć? Midnight : Aye ! Nira :??? Mest : On , Fiona i Bix zawsze mówią aye zamiast tak. Mevi : Ta... A ty mówisz Hai... Mest : =.= Wredna. Nira : Cisza !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cobra : To boli ! Nira : Upps... Wybacz Cobra. W gildii.... Makarov : Jak tam rozpoczęcie roku? (spogląda na Cobre) Cobra : (ma zabandażowane uszy) Nie pytaj mistrzu...Nauczycielka drze ryja... Mest : To trzeba być cicho. Mevi : O nie nie Mest , to ty nie byłeś cicho , a Cobrę osądzasz? Cobra : Oj , już cicho bądźcie... Dobra ja do domu zjeżdżam... Makarov : aaa zapomniałem o ważnym szczególe ! Wprowadzili was do akademiku . Wszyscy co chodzą do akademii : CO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Makarov : Oj nie burzcie się tak...Nie jest aż tak źle , w koncu Erza też mieszka w akademiku... Tyle , że wy w akademiku studenckim. W akademiku .... Bixlow : O nie , mi się trafił trzyosobowy pokój... Cobra : Oj nie marudź , to nawet dobrze... Midnight ; No to ja , ty i Cobra jesteśmy z tobą , ok? Cobra : Mi wszystko jedno... chociaż... Bixlow ..ok ! Fiona : (pokazuje chlopakom Mesta język) Ja i Mest mamy drużynowy , więc mamy bardziej luksusowy i ja i Mest w jednym... Midnight : Wy się lubicie... Mest : (stoi za Midem) ...pch...(stuka po głowie Mida) Midnight : Eeee.... Koniec rozdziału 1 , ciąg dalszy w rozdziale 2. Kategoria:Opowiadania